


accidental boyfriend

by Hwi_angel



Category: VERIVERY (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25245715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hwi_angel/pseuds/Hwi_angel
Summary: where hoyoung cant tell the difference between his dreams and reality which gets him into trouble.
Relationships: Bae Hoyoung/Lee Dongheon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	accidental boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 23:17 and didnt proofread sorry. its short its lousily written...  
> anyways enjoy♡

dongheon walked out his bedroom an hour before the other members would wake up. he showered got changed and went into the kitchen to get something to drink. he was humming the melody of their new song thunder went he felt arms snake around his waist.

skinship wasnt an odd thing for the members as they'd lived together for years and became comfortable around each other. however, when dongheon realised whose arms were wrapped around him his face coloured. and when he felt a kiss get pressed to his head he spluttered and coughed, sending his drink down the wrong way. seeing dongheon literally spill the tea hoyoung panicked a little. he promptly reached for the leaders hands and turned him to face him. a red faced dongheon coughed meekly a few times before holding his chest. _cute._ hoyoung pulled the older closer to him and placed a soft kiss on his lips. he then laughed at the suprised look that swept over dongheons face.

"wow. my boyfriend is cute," hoyoung giggled.

dongheon seemed to turn more red before spluttering out "boyfriend?"

"dont play games with me hyung," hoyoung pouted.

"hoyoung. i have no clue what just happened or why you are calling me your boyfriend," dongheon replied.

hoyoung stopped in his place. _so it really was a dream???_ and with that the leader watched him turn his back and run out, leaving a confused but grinning dongheon smiling at the kitchen counter.

No longer than two minutes later he heard a scream come from hoyoung and yeonhos room. hoyoung then walked out shyly and started to speak.

"hyung. im really sorry for what i just did. you see i had this dream where we were dating and it felt so real i just didnt realise it was fake," hoyoung apologised "i didnt mean to make you feel uncomfortable...im really sorry,"

"so you dont think im cute," dongheon asked.

"what. i mean i never said you werent cute but that doesnt mean youre the cutest person in the world because i mean babies are cute and you do look like a baby sometimes and i guess youre not bad but dont get too confident," hoyoung rambled.

"i'll take that as a yes im cute then," dongheon teased "anyways i dont mind what you did hoyoung. i was just suprised."

hoyoung blinked. _wtf_.. _am i STILL dreaming???_

"no. youre not dreaming," dongheon chuckled before stepping towards hoyoung. "also care to explain why your dreams are about me... being your boyfriend?"

"hyung. i thought we were going to leave that..stop teasing me," hoyoung whined.

"hoyoung. im not going to leave it behind if i liked it," dongheon replied.

this time dongheon initiated the kiss. it wasnt a peck like before and it left hoyoungs knees weak.

"maybe hoyoung. maybe we can make your dream a reality." dongheon winked.

hoyoung shook his head in disbelief but leant in again with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> i just want to say that while i think this ship is cute and will write more fics for it, these stories are 100% fictional and anybody who belives otherwise or tries to force these on the members should be ashamed of themselves. also thunder soty. keep streaming.


End file.
